Mated
by LacytheSilverWerewolf
Summary: They had planned to wait. But that plan included Effie still being human. Now that she's been turned, do they really have to wait? Derek/OC Mentions of Hale family history


Begin Transmission

Lacy here! Alright, here's the in between story for season 3! As with the end of season two, beginning of season three we're gonna see a major change in Effie and Derek's relationship once he comes back in 3B. Nothing major, they'll just be...more connected then before. And this little one shot is why. Yes, it does have an M rating, but for this kind of thing, I felt it was needed. Read on, friends!

Disclaimer: I own Effie and any non-canon information about the Hale family. At least, I think it's all mine...might have borrowed some from other fics. I'll have to double check.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Derek and Effie finally decided to have their mating ritual, there were two things that were unplanned. Effie wasn't eighteen, but she also wasn't just a human girl any more. Not only had her druid powers awakened when she and Derek bonded, but as a result of the alpha pack trying to sway Derek to their side, Effie had been bitten and turned. She was now known as a druidfox, the first female druid Spark shifter in seven generations and the emissary of the pack. Not to mention pack mom. But that was her role before she was a druid, or a fox.

Before, when Effie was still human, and even as a druid, the urge to mate wasn't strong for either of them. They knew they wanted it, but they were willing to wait until Effie was older. Now that she was a fox, the urge was stronger than either imagined. And the very idea of waiting until Effie turned eighteen seemed impossible.

So, with a reluctant blessing from Stiles, they decided to keep John out of it for now, and a rather enthusiastic one from Cora, the two decided to go through with the ritual on the next new moon. Cora was more than willing to put off leaving for South America so her brother could have his mate.

This time, before the ritual, they both went to Deaton to go over final details. And to make sure there wouldn't be any negative side effects to a wolf mating with a fox.

Deaton blinked at them. "I'm going to need you to repeat that."

Derek barely held back an eye roll. "Is there any reason a wolf and fox shouldn't perform the mating ritual? Together?"

Deaton crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "None that I can think of. I mean, interspecies mates aren't unheard of, you know that, Derek. What was the boy Laura was interested in?"

"Bear," Derek scratched his brow. "I think."

Effie blinked. "Werebears, really?" she shook her head and looked at Deaton. "Any precautions we need to take?"

Deaton held up a finger, moving around the room to collect things. Effie and Derek watched as he mixed together a few powders and several liquids into a small vial, which he handed to Effie.

"Drink this before hand." he said. He focused on Derek. "We both know why normal, human protection isn't going to work for this. This potion will."

"Why won't human protection work?" Effie asked. "It has before."

Deaton raised a brow. "Derek."

The alpha shifted to face Effie. "When we mate, I'll end up knotting you. That amount of time connected, a condom would break and birth control isn't strong enough."

Effie took a moment. A long moment. "So, knotting is a thing. Gotcha."

"Only for alphas." Deaton explained. "That's true for all shifter species."

"I just had to help you keep your powers." Effie chuckled, looking at Derek. He gave her a small smile in return, shaking his head. "Is that all we have to worry about?"

"Just a couple more things." Deaton chuckled as Effie groaned. "Because you're both shifters, you'll be drawn to the idea of marking each other. Should you do that, it'll heal at a human pace. So, make sure you can cover it until it does. And it will scar."

Effie huffed out a laugh, earning strange looks. "Stiles made a comment about my side being the last time I would scar, now that I'm a shifter. Guess he was wrong."

"What's the last thing?" Derek asked, fighting a chuckle.

"You'll be doing this on the new moon after the Hunter's Moon." Deaton cautioned. "Make sure you stay within Beacon county or you'll both be fair game."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Deaton's words of caution in mind, Derek and Effie were ready once the new moon came. True, the new moon after the Hunter's Moon was the last night hunters could run wild on shifters, but they were still around. Chris also cautioned them during a very uncomfortable talk about what the couple had planned. Effie claimed it was almost as bad as getting 'The Talk' from her dad when she was thirteen. Derek's sure he blocked that entire conversation with his father from his memory.

Wanting to be as close to nature as possible, Derek picked a place between the Stilinski cabin and the old Hale house. He took the day to set up a comfortable nest of sorts for the two. A small pallet was placed in front of two large trees that shared a trunk. Several blankets cover the area around them, a couple being held down by small stakes in the ground. Pillows were tossed around the outer portions of the area. Derek had made a makeshift canopy above the pallet to keep them dry and safe from anything that might fall on them. And when Effie showed up, she used her druid magic to build up the smaller trees and plants around the area, blocking them from anyone who might be walking through the preserve late at night.

Effie had taken the potion Deaton gave her at home, before leaving. John had been curious where she was going to be all night, but Stiles assured him that he really didn't want to know. Seeing the blush on his daughter's face, John just groaned and told her to leave before he decided to arrest Derek for giving him a headache.

"Can he really do that?" Derek asked when Effie told him.

Effie shrugged. "Hell if I know."

They were curled up on the pallet, hidden under the canopy, Derek's fingers trailing up and down Effie's side while she traced invisible patterns on his chest. They were waiting for the new moon to reach its peak. Even if they couldn't see it, they could both feel it. Something Effie was still getting used to.

It only took another fifteen minutes before Effie stretched and rolled away from Derek a little bit, his arm still under her back.

"Are you," Derek chuckled. "Are you purring?"

Effie stuck her tongue out. "So what if I am?"

Derek smiled. "No, it's cute." he followed her roll and laid over her, one arm holding him up. "Tells me you're happy, content."

Effie combed her fingers through Derek's hair, resting them against the nape of his neck. "You don't need a purr to tell you that, do you?"

Derek shook his head. "No, I don't." he teased his nose along Effie's. "You ready?"

Effie watched her eyes flash in Derek's. "I'm ready."

Answering Effie's shift with one of his own, Derek let his red eyes shine in the darkness before swooping down and catching her in a deep kiss.

Effie almost whimpered at the power behind Derek's kiss. She knew this time, when they came together, it would be different than every other time before it. After tonight, she and Derek would be tied together for the rest of their natural and supernatural lives. The idea sent a thrill through Effie and spiked her arousal. Another spike shot through her as Derek slid his hands under her sweater and started pushing it up her torso.

Lips parting just long enough to get Effie's sweater off and Derek's jacket and shirt, Effie arched into Derek's lips as he dropped them to her neck and started nipping and sucking a path down to her chest. He didn't seem one bit deterred by the camisole Effie had worn under her sweater. If anything, it added another element to his teasing.

Eyes lifting to watch Effie's face, Derek gently tongued at her nipple through the material of her camisole. Effie couldn't stop the moan that escaped at the feeling of Derek's mouth on her as he watched her reactions. She loved it when he split his focus between pleasuring her and watching her as he did so.

So focused on Derek's mouth on her breasts, Effie missed his hands vanishing under the camisole to tease up her torso and capture a bare breast in a firm grip. Another moan, even louder then before, tore from Effie's lips and she arched even further into Derek's touch.

Pulling away, Derek sat Effie up long enough to remove the camisole. But before he could lay her back down, she turned the tables and pushed him down on his back. With quick, sure movements, Effie straddled Derek's lap and slid her hands up and down his chest and abs with feather light touches. She could feel his muscles tensing and twitching at the feel of her hands and smiled. She dropped low, kissing the areas she touched, swirling her tongue over hard nipples and dragging her canines down his abs. When she reached the trail of dark hairs that vanished under his belt, Effie mirrored Derek's actions and looked up at him as she slid her tongue under the waist of his jeans.

Derek hissed as his hips jerked unconsciously. Ever since Effie revealed her tattoo, they'd taken to sharing the dominating role during sex. And Derek never failed to get excited by the sight of Effie with her lips on his skin, eyes dark with lust and arousal. He could feel his erection pressing against his jeans, almost painfully, in response to Effie's actions. Knowing he couldn't lose himself before they mated, Derek pulled Effie up and caught her lips in a scorching kiss.

"You can tease later." He said, his tone heavy with desire. "We need to do this right, first."

Effie caught his bottom lip between her teeth. "Then hurry it up, alpha."

Growling at Effie's words, Derek flipped them and pulled her skirt and panties off in one go. He heard fabric ripping, but paid it no mind as he quickly shucked his jeans and boxers. Dropping a hand to Effie's core, Derek tested how ready she was. Wet and dripping, she was primed for him. But first, he teased his fingers against her clit, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

Effie could barely draw a full breath as Derek rolled and pinched her clit. He seemed to want her as close to the edge as possible, or perhaps even fallen over, before he entered her. A plan she was more than eager to go along with. But then his hand vanished and Effie nearly sobbed at the lack of attention. Moments later, she felt a hot tip touching her lower lips and then Derek was inside her.

Back arched off the pallet, Effie gripped Derek's shoulders as he bottomed out in her moist channel. Their foreheads fell together, breathing coming in short pants.

"Ride me," Derek whispered. He saw Effie's surprise. "We'll be joined for a while after I knot you. It'll be easier for us both if you're on top."

Effie nodded and they rolled. Once she was straddling Derek again, she sank back down onto his erection and groaned as she stretched just a little bit further.

"You feel so good." Effie breathed. "It's almost too much."

Derek ran his hands up her thighs and rested on her hips. "You can do this. We can do this. Just imagine how much better it will feel when we're mated."

Effie smiled and moaned as she started rolling her hips as Derek raised her up and down along his shaft. The forest seemed to fall silent as the sounds of the two filled the air. Moans and gasps of each other's names drifted into the trees while skin meeting skin echoed off the rocks.

As they felt their climax coming, they quickly connected the hands that held the scars from their bonding. They felt the instant connection and knew it was time.

"I am by your side, from now until our end." they spoke as one, eyes locked. Their bodies seemed to move in time with the words. "No pack will separate us. No other will come between us. In the face of danger, I will protect you, as you protect me. No power is stronger than our bond. You are mine and I am yours."

The moment the last word left their lips, Derek sat up sharply, triggering their finish. Effie nearly screamed Derek's name as he grunted her into her neck. Feeling her canines lengthen, Effie pulled Derek away enough to see his were the same. A single look was all that was needed before they bent and sunk their teeth into the skin just above their left collarbones. Effie felt herself shift fully into her beta form and knew Derek had done the same. Her eyes blazed lilac and she broke away from Derek just as he pulled back, both throwing their heads back in matching howls that echoed deep into the night.

And in that moment, as Effie came again, she could feel Derek expanding at the base of his cock. She knew right away it was his knot and growled at the feeling of being stretched even further. At first, it was uncomfortable, even a bit painful, but when she felt Derek spasm and shoot even more of his cum into her, her own arousal spiked again and the feeling turned to one of heightened pleasure.

Already sensitive from her multiple climaxes, Effie whimpered when Derek shifted and his knot pulled and rubbed against her.

"Hold on," he whispered. "let me grab one of the blankets and we'll lay down."

Effie gripped Derek's shoulders, ignoring the blood from her bite and hissing as they moved. "How long will it last?"

"It depends on the shifter," Derek explained as he carefully laid them back, pulling a lined quilt over their exposed bodies. "I've heard it can be anywhere from half an hour to three or four hours."

Effie let out a small huff. "This lasts four hours and it'll be the last time we ever have sex."

Derek chuckled. "I don't think it will. That's usually between shifters of the same species and when the main objective is impregnating the female. Given the potion Deaton gave you, that should shorten the amount of time."

"I can deal with that." Effie muttered, eyes drooping. She licked sleepily at Derek's bite mark. "Looks like we're gonna have to hide these for a while."

Derek nuzzled Effie's temple before licking her mark. "With the colder months coming, that shouldn't be too hard."

Effie smiled as she tucked her nose against Derek's throat. "You hope."

"I hope." Derek agreed, wrapping his arms tightly around Effie. "Really don't wanna get shot."

Effie snorted. "That would suck."

Derek smiled as she yawned. "Sleep. We'll figure everything out later."

Effie settled down, careful of Derek still locked inside her, and let her eyes drift shut. Her last thought as sleep took over was of how right it felt, knowing she would never have to worry about being without Derek ever again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

My first knotting fic! And it was a tad weird to write, I'll admit. Most knotting fics I read are Sterek so I'm not use to it with a guy and girl instead of two guys. But I think it worked out nicely! Remember, this goes in the last chapter of Strength, Change, Growth, before Derek and Cora leave and after Effie wakes up in her room with John and Stiles. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading! Look out for the next step in the Effie saga, Loss, Pain, Death, coming very soon!

End Transmission


End file.
